


Night Beings

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bickering, Crack, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Modern Era, Office, Unresolved Tension, probably, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: The mystical creatures human are afraid of; vampires and werewolves, actually exist, hanging around them so casually. Painted as bloodsucker, heartless murderer, the ultimate terror of night beings.But maybe they're not exactly like that. They could be your coworkers who raise a stupid fight every day, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack. Binhwan crack.

 

Vampires are a perennial creature, or so people claimed. They are mythical and supernatural, which were often described by the human as bloodsuckers with two long, ugly white fangs with long nails and rancid breath. They are portrayed as pale beings with red eyes that were weak against garlic, cross, holy water, and direct sunlight. Thus no one ever, even in the slightest clue, thinking that the good looking, youthful man with rosy cheeks and beautiful face, Kim Jinhwan, as one of them. Not when he’s walking just fine under the sunlight, eats kimchi with his office colleagues, and has a perfect set of teeth without abnormal looking fangs.

 

Jinhwan, in fact, is seen as an elegant, groomed guy with overflowing cuteness and sexiness. How he captivated both the hearts of the man and woman in his workplace showed how far he was from the vampires description that humans made. Plus, he’s not going around the town sucking people’s neck then leaving them to suffer and die in a dark alley. Jinhwan has his own way to feed himself, even if it's not as ideal as the human blood.

 

How he blended with the people around was his natural talent. Jinhwan likes human, likes seeing their hospitality and warmness, something that he never felt when he was with his family-- which were always cold and tensed. It didn't mean though, that being with the wight didn't give him a headache and problems.

 

 _Oh_ , but nowadays, the problems don't actually come from the humans, it mostly caused by the half human, half wolf, his supervisor in the office, _Kim Hanbin_.

 

Jinhwan remembers the first time he was assigned to the marketing division and met his supervisor. He felt something was off with Hanbin, his gut telling him so. As an eternal enemy of werewolf, Jinhwan was taught about many things about them. Though Hanbin didn’t appear with an unibrow and hairy palm, nor having ulcers in his hands as some people believe as the sign of werewolf, Jinhwan still recognized his eyes - reddish and shining. He confirmed it in one incidental night when he flashed flashlight toward Hanbin in a dimmed lightroom and saw his eyes were glowing in the dark.

 

Hanbin, on the other side, was late to know that  Jinhwan is indeed, a vampire. Either his senses is getting numb, or because he had never met another vampire after half a century ago, where they clashed a big memorable war won by his clan. He found out Jinhwan as one in a most embarrassing way that forever would haunt them both.

 

\---

The company held a party after a successful event of gaining new investors. It was all alcohol and meats, laughter filled the restaurant and happiness floated on the air. Jinhwan refused to drink at first but he lost a bet against his friends and they forced him to drink. He didn’t dislike the taste of alcohol as he was a wine enthusiast since he discovered them 200 years ago, but human alcohol sounds like a bad idea, and he was proven right.

Jinhwan was inside the bathroom, puking the hell out of his stomach, including all the things that he ate earlier. His cells worked amazingly fast to recover himself from the side effect of the alcohol, but maybe it wasn’t fast enough. He felt dizzy and vulnerable as he walked out the bathroom stall, mouth feeling like sand, and overall feeling nasty.

Hanbin stood before him, intending to do his business peacefully. Jinhwan tried to be hospitable as he bowed down and smiled. But smiling at a guy that was holding his dick out to empty his bladder seemed like a mockery instead.

Hanbin was still in shock when Jinhwan then raised his head and curled a toothy smile. Ivory fangs visibly stood out of his mouth. Later, only a surprise gasp escaped past his lips. Jinhwan still smiled innocently at him, or at his dick, Hanbin didn’t know, didn’t want to know.

\---

What Jinhwan and Hanbin know, their relationship turned hateful and rigid after the incident. Not surprising since both held a grudge to each other’s race from the beginning. Maybe they turned to this because Jinhwan couldn’t accept the fact that a half human half animal like Hanbin had a better position than him. Or maybe because Hanbin dislikes how Jinhwan _manipulates_ the human to befriend with him not knowing what kind of person he really is. Either way, it led to where they are now, constant touches of sarcasm and spiteful words spewing whenever they see each other.

 

Like today, Hanbin is walking inside the room office with his mood being exceptionally good. But the smile from his face fades when his nose smells a familiar scent. Hanbin feels his happiness level is dropping little by little when the odor gets stronger.  
“Don’t stand in my way,” a high pitched voice comes from his back. But Hanbin continues to walk, this time slowly, intentionally wanting to annoy the guy.

 

“You walk as slow as your work progress, manager-ssi” Jinhwan chides and Hanbin turns his head.

 

“Huh, did I just hear someone talk?” He raises his hand and acting to look out the source of the noise.

 

“This _motherfucker_ ,”

 

“Oh my god! Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

 

“The joke is unfunny,” Jinhwan scoffs in annoyance.

 

“Yours? We been knew,” Hanbin replies and turns away before eliciting a response from Jinhwan. The said man opens his jaw in disbelief. His adoration toward human seems to dissipate by every second he spend with Hanbin. What an asshole.

 

These kinds of petty bickering never really cross the line. Both just feel the need to clown, dragging, mocking the other party for whatever reason they could use as justification. It becomes a common event for their surroundings to the point people would be like “Who’s fighting? Manager Kim and Jinhwan again?”

 

And it doesn’t really help how Jinhwan and Hanbin never act the same way to others the way they reacted to each other. Jinhwan, in reality, is sweet and full of manner. He would come to the office and put food to the desks of his close colleagues. Chanwoo, Bobby, and Yunhyeong often get sweet messages of encouragement from Jinhwan to brighten their day. Jinhwan is indeed the kind of vampire you would never meet. Too sweet, too humanist.

 

Hanbin has an opposite personality, or so Jinhwan claims. His perfectionist ass often tiring people out, but he’s open to criticism, and as much as Jinhwan hates to admit it, he’s actually pushing the employee to a better worker. He knows when to compliment the employee’s works, implementing the rewards and punishments system well. Hanbin is strict but also friendly (not to Jinhwan, he’s an exception), and it makes the work environment feels a hundred times better under his supervision.

 

They are actually similar, at some point. But Jinhwan wouldn’t concede.

 

\---

It's another boring workday at the office, and Jinhwan really wants to go home. The time _seems_ to tick very slowly as if mocking him, and Jinhwan has nothing better to do than do a mental countdown in his head about the time left before he's dismissed. Jinhwan regrets finishing his work early. Because now, everyone's so busy except for him.

 

_1259, 1260, 1261, 1262, 1263, 1264, 1265, 126--_

 

“Hey....”

 

Jinhwan ignores the whisper. It must be the wind, testing him, wanting him to mess up while counting.

_1267, 1268, 1269, 1270, 1271, 1272, 1273, 127--_

 

“Jinhwan hyung…..”

 

Jinhwan shakes his head. Now, the wind even knows his name. He won't be distracted with this, Jinhwan prides himself for being able to focus. He once won a competition about who was able to still focus despite the distractions some decades ago. Humans sure have a unique mind for dumb things.

 

_1275, 1276, 1277, 1278, 1279, 1280, 1281, 1282, ---_

 

“Jinhwan hyung!”

 

“1283!” Jinhwan bellows back, his patience wearing thin with the incessant call of his name. He actually lied about wearing the competition that he mentioned earlier. He lost within the first 5 minutes, could never contain himself despite living for over a century.

 

At the sound of Jinhwan's loud voice, his co-worker turns their heads to peer curiously at him. Now, realizing that he unintentionally caused a scene, he immediately stands up to bow his head at the direction of his officemates, apologizing.

 

Jinhwan sits back on his office chair dejectedly. He already forgot at what number did he stopped. Jinhwan casts a glance on his computer desktop, groaning internally upon knowing that he still has an hour and half before he could go home. He still needs to countdown until 5400.

 

Jinhwan jumps back on his seat, surprised at the tap on his arm. A hand is immediately placed on his mouth, probably to stop himself from letting out another sound that would disturb others again, and Jinhwan clamps his mouth shut on instinct, trying to protect his fangs and his urge to bite the palm of this bold human.

 

He hadn't seen the movement coming, and Jinhwan only files his inability to sense things today on fatigue and extreme need to go home. Yep, nothing is wrong about him. Just exhausted. It happens.

 

The hand on his mouth is finally removed, and Jinhwan prepares himself to glare at the human who dares to disturb him. But one look at the human on his side quickly melts his irritation away.

 

It's their maknae and the last to join the team, Jung Chanwoo.

 

“I'm sorry hyung but I've been calling you for quite some time and yet you won't respond to me.”

 

Ah, so, the one who's calling for him isn't the wind. But Chanwoo. No wonder it sounded too vivid for it to be just the wind.

 

Jinhwan schooled his expression to something calm because it looks like Chanwoo is scared enough he looks like he'll break in half if Jinhwan will do something to him. Jinhwan feels really bad for being unfriendly to Chanwoo when he first entered their company as an intern. Now that he's, a regular employee, Jinhwan is determined to make it up to their maknae.

 

“What is it Chanuya?”

 

Thankfully, Chanwoo appears to calm down at the mention of his nickname. Jinhwan smiles, patiently waiting for the man to say whatever it is that he needed to say. It must be important, since he's never the first one to approach him like this.

 

“Hyung, can you please give this to Hanbin hyung?”

 

Jinhwan is willing to make it up to Chanwoo, but he can't do that. Anything as long as it doesn't concern that werewolf.

 

“I'm sorry Chanwoo, but I can't do that.” Chanwoo's face falls, and Jinhwan scrambled to make a quick explanation. “You know how we are. I just want peace before I get home today. And it's Friday.”

 

“But hyung, I swear you just have to give it to Hanbin hyung, then listen to what he has to say, and then leave. It's not that hard hyung. Please?”

 

“If it's not that hard, then why don't you do it instead?”

 

Chanwoo sighs. “I would if I could, hyung. But I still have something to do and I want it to finish on time today. I can't go on overtime today because it's my mom's birthday. The others are all busy too, and you look like you're the only one done for today. Please help me hyung.”

 

Celebrating your parent's birthday sounds nice. It's one of the things that Jinhwan is secretly envious of. He doesn't even know his real birthday, nor where his family is. His birthday stated on his legal papers is actually the day of his death, the day when he was turned.

 

Taking pity of the human, Jinhwan decided to set his pettiness aside and be professional. Chanwoo is right, he's already with his work. He just needs to give the file to Hanbin, listen to a few notes, and then he's done. Easy.

 

“Okay, stop looking at me with your sad puppy eyes. I'll do it.”

 

Chanwoo’s face glows. Such a big baby. “You're the best, hyung!”

 

Jinhwan pats their maknae's head before standing up. He hopes that the task is as easy as it sounded.

 

\-----

 

Jinhwan feels pathetic as he stands before the busy man werewolf. It's been five minutes since he gave the files to Hanbin, but Hanbin barely acknowledged him after receiving the file. He only puts it aside and continues to look through some thick folders.

 

Jinhwan sighs audibly. Didn't Chanwoo told him about Hanbin giving notes about the files?

 

“Look at you, so idle.”

 

 _This brat._ It's the first thing that he heard from the man, and of course, it has to be an insult.

 

“Don't you have something to say about the files, Mr. Kim?” Jinhwan purposely stresses the last word out, wanting the other to know how much he despises calling him that. It still doesn't sit well with Jinhwan how he has to follow the orders of someone new, and young.

 

“No. Can't you see that I'm busy?” Hanbin gestures towards the pile of folders on his desk. The file that Jinhwan gave to him was on top of another tall stack of paperwork. Normally, Jinhwan will pity someone who works too hard, but seeing that it's his _arch enemy,_  he feels nothing. “I'll read it after. Thank you for working hard into bringing me this. It probably tires short legs.”

 

Yep, no pity, just contempt. This young fellow has the audacity to insult him without even looking at him. Jinhwan could almost feel his blood rise up in anger, but then he remembered that he doesn't have any blood coursing in his veins in the first place.

 

“Just so you know, I've already finished my work today.”

 

 _Silence_. It makes Jinhwan uncomfortable that he's being ignored. Only the sound of papers against papers could be heard. Jinhwan taps his shoe on the floor impatiently.

 

It seemed to annoyed Hanbin, because he finally looks up from the papers to glare at Jinhwan. Jinhwan is a little taken aback at the color of Hanbin's eyes. He must be so stressed out that his eyes changed its color without him knowing.

 

“If you have nothing better to do, then do some work and sort all these files.”

 

Jinhwan glares back, but he doesn't move even when Hanbin resumes to what he's doing earlier. Figuring that he'll just be bored if he's just going to wait until his dismissal, Jinhwan decided to just do something to kill the time.

 

Jinhwan pulls the chair in front of Hanbin's table, ignoring the mildly surprised expression that the werewolf is wearing. Jinhwan reaches out for a stack of a file, his patience wearing thin when Hanbin refuses to avert his gaze from him.

 

“You asked me to do something and then you'll stop working? Go do some work too, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Just saying that you won't be getting a raise because of this.”

 

Jinhwan breathes in and out, slowly, trying to calm himself. He's not after the money, and even though he feels the need to reply something snarky again, Jinhwan chooses to be the bigger man instead and just focuses on the work before him. An hour and a half will just be over soon.

 

\---

 

Later, when Jinhwan finally got home, he finally realizes why Hanbin was extra serious and antsy today.

 

Today is a full moon, and yet he's out there, still working his ass off when he should probably be somewhere else.

 

Maybe Jinhwan did feel some pity for him.

 

He opens the window, staring at the sky. The moon illuminates the town, overshadowing the stars. Not that he could see the stars anyway, Seoul’s night sky barely shows it. But Jinhwan sures it’s there, existed, clouded.

 

Perhaps living with a human had softened his heart when he hastily pulls out his phone. He’s contemplating before opening the message app. Next thing he knows he’s typing something, to someone, which happened to be Hanbin.

 

He’s berating himself when he found himself typing... _Mr.Kim are you still in the office-_

 

Delete, delete. Of course Hanbin still there, Jinhwan saw the light of his room was on when he walked out of the building.

 

_Hey, have you eaten? Aren’t werewolves supposed to hunt at the full moon? Not that I care._

The fuck is this? Jinhwan re-read before erasing the whole thing. He _totally_ sounds like he cares, like he knows much about werewolves nature and when they should eat.

 

_Don’t overwork yourself._

Now it makes Jinhwan shudders as he deletes faster than he ever did. Why the hell did he worry about that guy? Hanbin is a grown ass (werewolf) man. Pretty sure he’s been through this situation a lot. And he’s Jinhwan’s enemy. He shouldn’t even think about the well-being of his enemy in the first place.

 

So Jinhwan put his phone in the table next to him, sighing, annoyed but he doesn’t know why. Who the fuck cares of that evil workaholic asshole anyway? He could die from starvation and Jinhwan would celebrate it.

 

He scoffs, closing the window, and dragging his legs to the coffin upstairs. He sleeps inside and shuts all the unnecessary thoughts outside, blocking them from entering his mind.  
  



	2. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin is testing Jinhwan's patience.

 

“GOOD MORNING!!” Jinhwan shouts when he arrives at the room of customer marketing division. The panic in his face is visible and his eyes widen in horror as he breathlessly opening the door.

 

The clock hanging on the wall showing it’s 8.32, meaning he was late. Very very late. Jinhwan makes a face like he’s cursing inside. Everyone is staring at him, some answers his greeting as he’s embarrassedly walking to his seat.

 

“You’re so dead,” Bobby whispers to Jinhwan as he plops to his chair, placing his bag below the desk. He looks at Bobby, thinking  _ ‘’Well, I’m not really a living creature in the first place”, _ but he couldn’t possibly say it, sighing instead as a response. “I know.”

 

“It’s unusual.” Yunhyeong spins his chair to move closer to Jinhwan’s table, joining the small talk. “You’re always the first one to arrive at work,”

 

Jinhwan stares at him quite long, purposely blinking in between though vampires actually don’t need to do it. Yunhyeong is right, it’s unusual. Jinhwan likes to keep everything at its norm, including coming at work on time. His mind is busy arranging more humanist sentence for ‘I was hunting animal blood until 4 AM because I’m running out of stock to consume. I think I could get some rest to reward myself after working hard, but I’m overslept because I was feasting in my dream.’. 

 

But he’s yet to come with proper words when Hanbin suddenly interrupts their moment by placing a pile of papers on Jinhwan’s table, making three of them startled.

 

“Gentlemen, the clock is ticking and I would be thankful if you hold the conversation until the break time. We had so many things to work on.”

 

Bobby quickly draws himself to his desk at the sight of Hanbin, followed by Yunhyeong in a second. Jinhwan feels his day is ruined seeing the amount of worksheet he has to solve, but his hand already moves to start grouping the papers. 

 

“I want the data to be submitted before 10,” Hanbin says, which gained a disbelief reaction from Jinhwan as he turns to look at him. “Manager, you want me to solve this in one hour?” It’s one hour and 17 minutes, to be exact, but that 17 minutes are insignificant.

 

Hanbin scoffs, a frown on his face indicating it’s not his fucking problem. “It’s two hours if you started at 8. Not my fault you cut the 30 minutes yourself.” then he goes back to his place, leaving Jinhwan with nothing but thought to hang him on the wall furiously.

 

Well, it’s not actually a hard thing to do for Jinhwan as he thinks and moving faster than humans. However, he has to keep it appears ‘normal’. He’s contemplating whether he should just click his finger and solve this all in one second, shocking his colleagues and erase their memories later or walking to Hanbin’s room and protest about how unfair it is to treat your employee inhumanely though he’s not one, to begin with.

 

He did neither of them apparently, biting his annoyance while typing his keyboard indignantly. Jinhwan’s brain works in stupendous speed displays a remarkable performance as he had already inputted 80% of the data to the excel, but he keeps a safe track of pace, doesn’t want Yunhyeong and Bobby to freak out if they caught him moving his fingers in an abnormal velocity. Sometimes he glances at the clock, racing with the deadline. He knows Hanbin did it on purpose, giving him a short amount of time with two days worth of worksheet. This is an abuse to his power. He’ll sue that guy someday.

 

Jinhwan doesn’t believe his luck is going to be worse than it already is, especially after the derision Hanbin gave him when he was late by ONE MINUTE to submit the email containing the data he had typed, but when he unzips his bag and sees no trace of packed blood inside, he’s proven wrong. 

 

Jinhwan grunts, seething in an anger fueled by his own mistake. What’s the point of pumping all the blood of these animals from Mount Gariwang if he ends up not bringing even a drop of it? For Pete's sake, he only drank one glass before he went to sleep. 

 

Jinhwan’s shoulders slump as he rests his head flatly on his table. He’s damn hungry.

 

It’s easy for Jinhwan to eat human food, he did it occasionally when his friends inviting him to eat outside, and trust him, it’s actually okay. He's lived long enough to get used to how human food tastes like. He can even eat food containing garlic, though he’ll choose not to because it burns his throat. But it doesn’t make him full because it couldn’t be digested for his kind. 

 

Another part he dislikes of the starvation state beside feeling weak is how his primal sense would start to take control of his body. He’s becoming sensitive, to light, to sound, to touch, and to smell. And the smell of blood emitted out the people around him really doesn’t help him to calm down.

 

Jinhwan doesn’t even have the energy to return Hanbin’s taunt when he passed by his desk.

 

“Your lifeless energy giving bad influence to the work environment. Work it out, will you?”

 

Jinhwan only lets out a vexed huff, scooting closer to his table, struggling to stay calm and collected.

 

It annoys Hanbin a little. 

 

Jinhwan continuously sparing glances to the clock. It’s 2 PM, three more hours until his shift is done, and he’s imminent to lose his sanity the longer he stays here, around humans. Jinhwan has a choice to go home, but he’s stubbornly staying thinking he could bear this event. Of course, it’s not because he feels petty and doesn’t want to ask Hanbin for his permission. It is truly not because he had this image of the manager ridiculing him for being feeble. 

 

So Jinhwan diverts his attention to finish his leftover works, hoping it would shut the thought of jumping to any of his friends and suck them dry. Things would go at his way if he tries hard enough, wouldn’t it? Also, doing that would ruin Jinhwan's record of not drawing blood from humans.

 

Life seems to be testing him more today, because of course, Bobby had to injure his finger by carelessly stapling the paper. 

 

“Ouch!” He exclaims when pain stings on the digit, “What is it, Bobby?”

 

“No biggie, I stapled my finger. You have a tissue?”

 

“How can you randomly staple your finger?” Jinhwan says, intending to tease Bobby but can hardly do it now because even if he's not directly looking at Bobby's finger, he can still smell the delicious smell of his blood. 

 

Jinhwan is so  _ fucking _ thirsty.

 

“It just happens, okay? Now, hand me a tissue if you have one.” 

 

Jinhwan has the tissue, he always carries it for sanitation purpose in every bag he had. He has no choice but to give it to Bobby, but when he's about to answer, his eyes are accidentally locked with the view of red fresh blood dripping out from Bobby’s skin. Wrong move. He shouldn't have looked. 

 

Saliva floods his mouth and then he’s unconsciously surging forward. 

 

“Ugh, Jinhwan?” Bobby’s voice is laced with confusion. “It’s okay if you don’t have it.” Obviously creeped out with Jinhwan staring at his finger like it’s something special.

 

Jinhwan snaps out of his stupor when Bobby tugs his hand out of his sight. “Ahh. I do have it. Wait a minute.” 

 

He quickly takes out the tissue Bobby asked for, watching the guy wiping the liquid as he pressed his finger to let out some more. Jinhwan never feels anymore tempted.

 

\-------

 

Jinhwan decided that he can't be around humans in the meantime, as he holed himself up in the empty pantry. Everybody is busy, save for Jinhwan who as usual, already had his work done. He made himself a cup of hot coffee, trying to mentally convince himself that he's drinking blood instead, but it's a futile attempt. He instantly spat it out, cursing the devious coffee for stinging his tongue. 

 

Great. Everything is going downhill for him. 

 

And to add more on top of the things that Jinhwan has to deal with today, the door opens, revealing an equally surprised Hanbin. 

 

Jinhwan doesn't know how to pray but he tries it anyway, closing his eyes for a brief second to hope for an even longer patience today. He's hungry and sensitive and his annoying superior is in a room with him. Alone. May he never feel the need to bare his fangs at this damned werewolf.

 

“You are always lazing around. Don't you have work to do?” Hanbin starts, and Jinhwan picks his forgotten mug again, choosing to keep his mouth busy.

 

With the lack of response, Hanbin turns to look at him, before shrugging as he went back to producing his own coffee.

 

“You're a great pretender. Going as far as to eat human food when it tastes bad for your kind.”

 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes but says nothing. Patience. Patience. He can do it today. Hanbin will leave in a few minutes and he'll be proud of himself for not starting another fight. 

 

“And yet you can't even control yourself at the sight of mere blood.” Jinhwan stills, as he quickly looks around the area, worried that someone might hear it, disregarding the fact that Hanbin is watching them earlier. He estimates that the nearest human is still a few meters away from them, so he's safe. 

 

“Bobby hyung will probably be shocked that his dear friend wants to suck his blood.” Hanbin is leisurely stirring his freshly brewed cup, a picture of peacefulness, in contrast to his stabbing words. “He's friends with a monster and he doesn't even know it. Poor him.”

 

The sound of a ceramic breaking fills the entire room. Hanbin whips around, on alert for any attack, masking his surprise upon seeing the broken mug on Jinhwan's hands. His eyes are glowing red, and some pieces are digging on his skin, but Jinhwan pays it no mind. 

 

“You have no idea.” Jinhwan starts, voice icy cold. “You have no idea what I have to go through to be here today. You have no idea how being thirsty feels like, clueless about not being able to feed for days because the damn meats are everywhere for the consumption of your kind. You saw us earlier, right? And yet you didn't know why I'm isolating myself here.” 

 

The chair screeches on the floor when Jinhwan stands up. The man stumbles, feeling quite dizzy because of hunger and still exerting some of his energy earlier. He blinks his eyes repeatedly, because it burns a little, already knowing that his eyes change its color back to normal when the stinging went away. 

 

Hanbin had a conflicted look on his face, but Jinhwan is too tired to decipher it.

 

“I thought that I could sympathize with you since we are stuck on the same situation. But seems like our kinds will always be rival.” Jinhwan gathers the broken mug with his bare hands, before dumping them into the trash bin. He cleans his own mess, wiping the spilled coffee on the table, all the while with Hanbin quietly staring. 

 

“I'm going home today. I finished everything that needs to be done, but if there's still work, I'll just do it tomorrow.” 

 

Jinhwan doesn't wait for a reply from the werewolf, as he leaves the room. 

 

He feels like a fool for hoping that they could at least be decent with each other when it's clearly hopeless.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its getting short and shorter ugh i blame my ass


End file.
